CORAÇÕES EM CONFLITO
by Ligya M
Summary: Um vidente diz a Cameron que ela tem uma semana de vida. O que ela irá fazer? Terá alguém ao seu lado? Será que se mudar o percurso mudará seu destino? CHAMERON PRÉ HUMAN ERROR
1. Capitulo Um TERÇA FEIRA

_House M.D. e suas personagens são propriedades da Fox e de David Shore. O propósito aqui é apenas para leitura, diversão e para aumentar o fanatismo da mulherada da comunidade Chase e Cameron do Orkut. _

**CORAÇÕES EM CONFLITO**

By Ligya Ford

CAPITULO 1

"_Coisas acontecem. Coisas que jamais prevemos. Depois, você pensa: "Se eu soubesse, teria mudado as coisas? Teria feito mais? Ou estaria pensando: Preciso de mais tempo?""_

- CARREGANDO! SE AFASTEM! – o corpo de Cameron agüentava os choques firme, sem alteração.

- CARREGANDO! SE AFASTEM!

Chase assistia, pálido, sem esperança.

XxLFxX

_Terça Feira_

_Sete Dias Antes..._

Cameron estava sentada numa poltrona de couro fofa no escritório da Cuddy. Ela tinha recebido uma ligação dela logo que chegou no hospital, pedindo para subir para falar com ela sobre algo importante.

_Importante... importante..._

Esta palavra ficou martelando no cérebro de Cameron por muito tempo.

_O que seria importante? Ah, Deus. Ela vai me mandar embora!_

Ela lembrou das palavras de Cuddy há alguns meses: "... _ou alguém se machuca e vocês não podem trabalhar juntos e eu terei que despedir alguém_."

_Só me faltava essa... _

- Dra. Cameron! – Cuddy entrou na sala. Se sentou e a fitou profundamente. – Não vou fazer rodeios. Você já ouviu falar no Dr. Michael Milken?

- Claro. Eu me candidatei a uma vaga no hospital dele a alguns anos, e não... não consegui.

- Eu soube. Ele está procurando uma imunologista de primeira linha. - ela disse e Cameron levantou as sobrancelhas. – Digo... eu indiquei você. Você terá um grupo de diagnósticos inteiramente seu no Smithsonian em Los Angeles.

Cameron deixou o queixo cair, em choque.

- Smithsonian?

- Exato. É uma oferta. Não é definitivo. É uma indicação. Foram indicados médicos imunologistas de todo país.

- Por que não Andréa? Ela é mais antiga do que eu.

- Você é melhor.

Cameron ainda estava maravilhada. Era o emprego dos sonhos.

- E House?

- Eu me viro com House. – ela sorriu.

XxLFxX

Na sala de reuniões, os ducklings aguardava House, sem muito o que fazer. Cameron e Chase já tinham trocado farpas a manhã toda, e ela decidiu dar um basta nisso.

- Chase, nessa situação é melhor manter o profissionalismo. – ela deixou claro.

- Defina situação. – ele pediu.

- Temos que trabalhar juntos, não precisamos gostar.

- Não mata se divertir.

- Eu me divirto.

- Não é diversão, se tem que marcar hora.

- Ah, quer dizer que eu não sou espontânea. – ela o olhou fixo. – Você não me conhece.

- Eu sei que você quer trabalhar no Smithsonian. Cabe nos seus planos de 5 anos.

- Eu não tenho planos. – diz chacoalhando a cabeça.

- Tem sim. Constrói cada momento da sua vida para procurar a imagem certa.

- Não, não construo.

- Constrói sim. Na verdade, Cameron, você é assim.

Ela anda na direção da cafeteira, onde Foreman está encostado assistindo a cena, segurando uma risada.

- Odeio ele – ela murmurou. Foreman riu.

House invade a sala.

- Bom dia, crianças. Se comportaram? Eu tenho um presentinho pra vocês. – e arremessa pastas na mesa.

Ele começa a rabiscar na lousa, falando muito rápido.

- Quero hemocultura, bioquímica, toxicológico, sorologias. – e anda até a sua sala.

- Adoro essa parte. – ela disse.

- A sua? – Chase sorriu cínico, e Cameron não respondeu. – Conhece a expressão: "Uma imagem vale mil palavras"?

- Você não sabe mil palavras.

- Conheço duas. A segunda começa com F.

- Hey! Hey! – interrompeu Foreman. – Temos uma paciente. Lembram?

Chase e Cameron olham pra ele. Chase estica pra Cameron uma pasta, quando ela estica a mão, ele solta, fazendo a pasta cair no chão, antes que Cameron alcançasse.

- Você está feliz? – ela perguntou, pegando a pasta do chão.

- Defina felicidade. – ele disse rindo.

- A sua morte. – saiu da sala pisando duro.

- Ela me quer. – Chase disse para Foreman.

Foreman balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Chase, você tá ferrado.

XxLFxX

- Ele não é profissional.

Cuddy o olha, impaciente.

- Você é que não agüenta uma brincadeira. – Chase sorriu.

- Não posso mais trabalhar com ele. – Cameron estava séria e furiosa.

- Suas veias estão saltadas, e melhor se acalmar, antes que tenha um derrame.

Cameron estreitou os olhos e suspirou.

- Viu o que eu tenho que aturar? – ela comentou para Cuddy.

- Parem de agir como crianças. – foi a vez de Cuddy. – Encontrem um jeito de se entenderem.

- Dra. Cuddy! – a secretária entrou. – Um momento, por favor?

- Se entendam antes de eu voltar. – e saiu.

Chase olhou para o lado, e viu Cameron ainda com uma expressão irritada.

- Como está o Cal?

- Muito bem. – ela respondeu. – E a solteira n° 3?

- Pra quem me odeia, você tem um grande interesse na minha vida amorosa.

- "Interesse" e "vida amorosa" não combinam numa sentença.

- Tentando viver de modo vicário? Ainda bem que seu noivo nunca está por perto.

- Você não irrita, Chase. Não consegue. Não me importa como você a defina. Posso dizer que minha vida é perfeita.

- Defina perfeição.

XxLFxX

- Perfeição: – começa Cameron. – ótimo trabalho, ótimos amigos...

- Obrigada. – disse uma morena de olhos bem azuis, Andréa.

Ela e Cameron estavam na happy hour de um bar próximo. Estava lotado. Num canto um grupo de enfermeiras bebiam e gargalhavam em alto e bom som.

- Ótimo namorado, ótimo apartamento...

- Ótimo cabelo, ótimo corpo... – colocou Andréa.

- Obrigada. – disse Cameron.

- Ótima oportunidade de emprego. – disse Andréa, e Cameron a olha surpresa. – É, Cuddy me contou. Não se preocupe, estou bem. Estou feliz por você.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Eu amo você. – Cameron sorriu.

- Eu amo você.

- Adorei seus brincos. – Cameron elogiou.

- Obrigada, foi você que me deu.

- Chase está me infernizando. É um chato, grosso e arrogante.

-Um rebelde.

- Infantil.

- Superestimado e ganha demais.

- Não sabe tratar uma mulher. – Cameron estava ficando irritada novamente.

- Mas é bom de cama. – Andréa suspirou.

- Você dormiu com Chase?

- Dormi. – elas riem. – Ele tem um apelo de... de pobre coitado, não é?

- Não! – ela disse. – Mas que ótimo... você ta namorando o Chase?

- Não, claro que não. Na verdade, estou de olho no novo paramédico... Rick.

- Legal. – ela sorriu.

- Você ficou chateada sobre o Chase?

- Chase? Não. Não me importa com quem ele anda. Ele transa com todo mundo.

XxLFxX

N/A: Como prometido está aí. A historia se passa na 3ª temporada, antes de Human Error e antes da demissão de Foreman. Cameron decidiu dar um basta em tudo, e começou a namorar e ter uma vida fora de Princeton.

A historia é adaptada do filme "Uma vida em Sete Dias" com Angelina Jolie, Edward Burns e Tony Shalhoub. Mas a história foi bem modificada para caber Chase, Cameron e toda a trupe e historias que envolvem o Princeton Plainsboro Hospital.

Smithsonian é invenção minha. Assim como o Dr. Michael Milken. Assim como Andréa, e como Rick.


	2. Capitulo Dois QUARTA FEIRA

CORAÇÕES EM CONFLITO

By Ligya Ford

CAPITULO 2

_Quarta Feira_

_Seis dias antes…_

No hospital, House aparece com um caso. Seu trio parece entediado, já que a paciente do dia anterior, tinha só um câncer de mama.

- Ele é um mendigo? – perguntou Cameron, lendo o arquivo do paciente.

- É, e bem famoso.

- Famoso? – perguntou Foreman.

- Parece que o cara é um vidente das ruas.

Chase riu. Cameron o olhou, o censurando.

- Que é? Isso é engraçado.

XxLFxX

O trio entra no quarto e encontra um homem de aproximadamente 45 anos. Cabeludo, barbudo, mas de banho tomado.

- Profeta Jack! – Chase o reconhece.

Todos ficam atônitos ao ver que Chase o conhece.

- Minha nossa, como vai? Lembra de mim?

Jack sorriu, o reconhecendo e o cumprimenta.

House, Cameron e Foreman os vê conversando animadamente. Chase tira algo do bolso, e eles vêem a carteira, de onde ele tira umas notas de dinheiro e entrega a ele. Em seguida, Jack sussurra algo pra Chase, que balança a cabeça, ri e agradece.

- O que ele está fazendo? – perguntou Cameron.

- Eles se conhecem. – Foreman disse.

- Claro que conhece. Todos os malandros se conhecem. – Cameron ironiza, ácida.

Chase se aproxima deles. Ele mede Cameron dos pés a cabeça.

- Que fantástico! Na hora de tratar de um sem teto, você coloca uma roupa de grife?

- Como você o conhece? – ela ignora a ironia dele.

- Eu o ouvi dar umas dicas de ações e ganhei uns trocados.

- Mas ainda não tem dinheiro pra um corte de cabelo... – e saiu.

House riu, e Chase fez uma careta.

XxLFxX

House descobre rápido o problema de Jack: meningite bacteriana.

Ele e o trio vão até o quarto. House está louco por uma consulta, mas quem o alcança primeiro é Cameron.

- Sabe, eu estou tentando um emprego. Um emprego dos sonhos, entende? E eu queria saber... o que você vê? Eu vou conseguir?

- Não. – ele disse, impiedosamente.

Cameron faz uma cara de decepção, e dá de ombros.

- Jack, hoje tem Giants e Broncos, quem vai ganhar? – perguntou House.

- Os Giants vão ganhar de 19 a 13. – ele respondeu.

- Você ta brincando, né?

- Profetas não brincam.

- Maravilha! – sorriu House.

- Outra dica? – perguntou Chase, rindo.

- Amanha vai chover granizo.

Cameron estreita a testa.

- A metereologia disse que o tempo vai ficar bom. Tem certeza que está ouvindo a voz de Deus? – ela não acreditou naquela besteira.

- Ouço alto e claro. – ele disse sério.

- Então... – ela brincou. - ... os Giants vão ganhar e amanhã vai chover granizo...?

- E terça-feira você vai morrer. – ela deixa o queixo cair, e Chase arregala os olhos. – Sinto muito.

Cameron sai andando furiosa. House gargalha abertamente.

- Eu não pedi esse poder! – Jack se defende.

Cameron se aproxima de Chase:

- Se você tramou isso, eu não falo mais com você enquanto eu viver. – e saiu pela porta.

- E isso seria quanto? – ele gritou para ela, na porta. – Uma semana?

XxLFxX

Cameron e Andréa andavam por uma calçada, ao lado de uma estação de trem. Elas conversam sobre a previsão de Jack.

- E ele disse que os Giants vão ganhar de 19 a 13, e que vai chover granizo amanhã. E que na terça eu vou morrer.

- Os Giants vão ganhar? – Andréa se impressionou.

- Andréa, concentre-se, por favor.

- Ele é um louco. Chase deve ter armado tudo.

Elas entram num pub lotado e um bartender as atende.

- Dra. Cameron! Dra. Shepard! Boa noite!

- Viemos tomar umas tequilas.

Cameron esticou o pescoço para ver os monitores de tv, onde um grupo exaltado assistia o jogo dos Giants. O bartender as levou para uma mesa onde ela podiam também assistir o jogo.

- É um prazer vê-las. Tenham uma boa noite. – disse ele.

Andréa cumprimenta um rapaz na mesa ao lado.

- Qual é o placar? – ela pergunta.

- Os Giants estão ganhando. 19 a 13.

- Dezenove? – se intrometeu Cameron. – Foram dois touchdowns, um gol e um safety?

- Três touchdowns. Dois pontos extras perdidos. – respondeu o cara.

Eles prestam atenção no jogo. O locutor vai explicando:

- Um grande jogo aqui. Terceira com 13. Os Broncos não conseguem vencer o jogo. Blitz chegando. McCaffney...! – Cameron arregalas os olhos, extasiada, vendo o time dos Broncos atacarem. – Touchdown!

- ISSO! ISSO! – Cameron grita.

Todo mundo no pub se vira para ela. Chocados por ela torcer contra o time de casa.

- Nós perdemos! – um rapaz exclamou para Cameron como se ele não tivesse percebido que torcia pro adversário.

- Eu sei, mas foi um ótimo passe. – ela tentou se defender.

- Hey, perai. Estão contestando! – um rapaz se animou.

Cameron voltou os olhos para a tela e viu os juizes discutindo.

- A ultima jogada está sendo contestada pelo jeito como McCaffney pegou a bola. – o locutor começou. – Vamos ver no replay...

Cameron segurou a respiração.

_Não, não, não...!_

- O que está acontecendo? – Andy ainda não entendia.

- Acham que ele saiu da área. – um dos rapazes explicou.

- Boas evidências para derrubar. – continuou o locutor. – Revendo a jogada, o receptor do Denver saiu da área.

Todo mundo no bar gritou. Os Giants tinham vencido.

Andy olhou para Cameron. Ela estava muda de choque.

XxLFxX

N/A: Valeu crianças!!

Agradecimentos a Lis e a Lalá.

NOTAS:

- Mesmo mudando toda a historia, pra mim Tony Shalhoub ainda é o Jack (adoro o "Monk"!)

- Os times dos "Denver Broncos" realmente existe.

- Os New York Giants é um time de futebol. Apesar de ter o nome da Cidade de Nova Yorque, ficam em Nova Jersey.


	3. Capitulo Três QUINTA FEIRA

_House M.D. e suas personagens são propriedades da Fox e de David Shore. O propósito aqui é apenas para leitura, diversão e para aumentar o fanatismo da mulherada da comunidade Chase e Cameron do Orkut._

**CORAÇÕES EM CONFLITO**

By Ligya Ford

**CAPITULO 3**

_Quinta Feira_

_Cinco dias antes…_

Cameron demorou muito pra dormir. Ficou pensando nas possibilidades e nas loucuras da veracidade do que tinha acontecido.

_Ele disse que os Giants iam vencer. _

_Ele adivinhou, Cameron._

_Ele acertou o placar._

_Um monte de gente acerta o placar._

Por volta das três da manhã, acordou ouvindo uma trovoada.

_Chuva... era chuva..._

Se sentou na cama para observar pela janela, e viu o terraço do seu quarto inundado. Branco de granizo.

XxLFxX

- Respire fundo.

Cameron inspirou profundamente. Ela vestia uma túnica branca e tinha os cabelos amarrados na nuca. Andréa, a frente dela, usava um estetoscópio:

- Respire fundo de novo.

- Ta ouvindo alguma coisa estranha? – Cameron se apavorou com a insistência de Andréa em ouvir varias vezes.

- Tipo o quê?

- Algo que possa me dar um infarto na próxima terça.

- Ally, você só come alface. Vai morrer de fome antes de ter um infarto.

- Talvez seja algo... como pressão alta...

Andy levanta o dedo diante dos olhos de Cameron, que o segue sem mexer a cabeça.

- Sente dores de cabeça? – Andréa perguntou.

- Não.

- Problemas de vista?

- Não. Talvez eu deva fazer uma ressonância.

- Pressão boa. Pulmões limpos. Não há caroços nos seios. Deve ser a pessoal mais saudável de New Jersey.

Cameron suspirou.

- É.

XxLFxX

No Princeton, Cameron passou a manhã em silêncio. Tinha que saber. Precisava ouvir da boca dele. Aproveitou que o laboratório estava vazio para perguntar-lhe.

- Foi você?

Chase olhou para trás e encarou Cameron, na porta.

- Não. – ele murmurou, se voltando para os exames.

- Foi você? – ela repetiu, sem acreditar na resposta anterior.

- Não. – ele falou um pouco mais alto.

- Chase... – ela pediu.

- Não, Cameron, não fui eu, okay? – ele se virou para ela. – Eu não penso tanto em você assim.

- Não pense tanto assim em nada... vai acabar se machucando. – ela odiava aquilo.

- Entendo porque está irritada. – ele se levantou do banco. – Se eu tivesse uma semana de vida e percebesse que minha vida é uma insignificante busca por aprovação, eu também estaria.

Cameron suspirou. _De novo?_

- Minha vida não é insignificante. Ao contrário da sua, de hedonista. Uma vazia sucessão de encontros banais físicos e carnais.

Chase riu.

- Olha só quem fala!

- Por que vocês não arranjam um quarto? – uma voz saiu da porta.

Os dois, no susto, se viram para a porta.

- Sabia que há uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio? – se intrometeu House.

- Deu negativo, House. VDRL. – Chase ignorou a piada.

- Mas na sífilis terciária, frequentemente o resultado dá negativo. – emendou Cameron.

- Ou... pode ser lúpus. – disse Chase.

- Nunca é lúpus. – House suspirou. – Com a hipótese de ser um falso negativo... ou um falso positivo, faça um...

-... FTA-ABS. – concluiu Chase.

- Exato. Ajude o empregado do mês, Cameron. Aprenda com ele.

- Aprender sobre sífilis com ele? Deve ser expert nisso.

- Azar seu. Poderia ter aprendido na prática.

House gargalhou. Chase riu, orgulhoso. Adorou fazer House rir.

- Isso é engraçado?– Cameron não acha.

- Uma tentativa de humor. Procure em H.

- Chase, se você tivesse uma semana de vida, não seria tão engraçado.

Chase suspirou, e balançou a cabeça. Entendeu a preocupação dela.

- Cam... – ele falou suavemente. - ... ele é um mendigo, certo? Ele mora numa caixa de papelão num beco da Elm com Rosedale. Ele é só um louco com verborréia.

- Defina verborréia.

- Diarréia da boca. Ele não para de falar. Geralmente é esportes e tempo. Umas vezes, ele acerta, outras, não. Mas vida e morte estão fora da área dele.

- Mesmo? – ela baixou a guarda, esboçando um meio sorriso.

- Mesmo. – ele sorriu de volta.

XxLFxX

Cameron logo que saiu do hospital, dirigiu até um bairro residencial, próximo ao Round Valley State Park. Cameron lembra de quando sua mãe levava ela e a irmã para nadarem no lago. Foi o melhor da sua infância. Logo depois a mãe havia ficado doente, e nem saia da cama.

_Como sentia falta dela..._

Ashley estava lá. Sabia por causa do carro caríssimo estacionado na calçada.

Vivia em pé de guerra com a irmã. Ashley havia casado cedo com o namorado rico. Vivia numa casa enorme num bairro elegante e tinha filhos estudando em colégios caros e fazendo esportes finos.

Cameron chacoalhou a cabeça, achando aquilo tudo absurdo. Ashley achava que sua vida era perfeita. Que todo o dinheiro, pompa e circunstancia era tudo. Que ela era superior por ser esposa e mãe.

_Será que isso era felicidade?_

Entrou lentamente. A porta estava aberta. Podia sentir o cheiro de boa comida. Ashley devia ter preparado o jantar.

Entrou na sala. O pai sentado numa velha poltrona sorriu.

- Oi, pai. – ela se aproximou. – Feliz aniversário!

O pai de Cameron tinha uma caixa média no colo. O presente de Ashley: um aparelho de som.

- Oi, filhinha. – ele disse suavemente para Cameron. Se virou para Ashley: - Obrigada, Ashley.

Ela orgulhosa pelo elogio, sorriu.

- Trouxe presente, pudim? – provocou Ashley.

- Trouxe sim. – Cameron não quis entrar na arrogância da irmã, e esticou um envelope. – Claro que trouxe.

- Entrada para os Devils! – o pai exclamou.

- Como no ano passado! – exclamou Ashley, desdenhosa.

- Por que disse que as crianças não podiam vir? – o pai interrompeu Ashley.

Ashley encheu o peito de orgulho.

- O time de futebol de Conrad está no campeonato. E Chloe tem ensaio. Na Orquestra Infantil Internacional.

Cameron ignorando, se sentou perto do pai.

- Pai, devo conseguir um emprego no Smithsonian. – ela disse, feliz.

- Mesmo? – ele ficou surpreso. – Aquele lugar ainda existe?

- Existe. – ela riu. No fundo, se sentia triste pela falta de entusiasmo dele.

- Ele trabalhou no turno das 5hs no hospital por 25 anos, Allison. Pode lhe dar uma folga? – espezinhou ela, e saiu para a cozinha.

Cameron esticou o pescoço e viu um monte de porta-retratos de si. Gordinha e de óculos, e de Ashley, líder de torcida.

- Como está o Cal? – o pai perguntou.

- Está bem. Está em Los Angeles.

- Fora de temporada?

- Fazendo um comercial.

- Gosto do Cal. É um bom menino. Acho que o próximo ano será bom para os Devils.

- Pai, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Cameron tentou.

- Claro.

Cameron abriu a boca, quando Ashley invadiu a sala, com um prato com um enorme pedaço de bolo colorido.

- Mais bolo, pai? Como a mamãe fazia. – ela disse, e entregou o prato ao pai.

- Talvez Ally queira.

- Não. – ela recusou. – Eu preciso ir.

- Não, meu amor. Coma bolo.

- Pai, ela tem que ir embora. Ela tem coisa mais importante afazer. – Ashley se intrometeu.

Cameron se levantou.

- Feliz aniversário, pai. – disse baixinho, lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigado, Allison.

Em segundos estava sentada no carro. Bufando de ódio da irmã.

Olhou para o porta-luvas. E desviou para o volante, ligando o carro.

Fechou os olhos, suspirou alto, em seguida, abriu os olhos, e voou na direção do porta luvas. Com dedos ágeis, acendeu um cigarro e o tragou profundamente.

Chacoalhou a cabeça, se censurando.

- Ótimo. – murmurou.

XxLFxX

- Alô? – Cameron ouviu.

- Cal, é a Allison. – ela disse, com o telefone na orelha, sentada na sua cama king size forrada de lençóis de linho.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou.

- Não. Nenhum.

- Por que me ligou?

- Porque você é o meu noivo? – ela ironizou.

- Meu bem, está tarde. Não quero sexo por telefone hoje.

- Não, Cal, eu só... eu tive uma noite bizarra e apenas... eu só queria fazer uma pergunta. – ela respirou fundo. – O que você faria se soubesse que eu morreria em uma semana?

O telefone fica mudo.

- Alô? – ela tenta.

- Você ta menstruada?

- Não! Não estou, Cal. Um mendigo teve uma visão.

- Tipo ESPN?

- Não, ele tinha ESP. Não tem "N", querido.

- Eu sei, Allison. Mas é tarde, e eu preciso acordar cedo. Não existe ESP.

- Desculpe. Tem razão. – ela suspirou alto.

- Não entendo qual é o problema.

- Okay, meu bem, tenha um bom dia amanhã.

- Okay, boa noite.

- Tchau. – ela desligou. – Bem... ajudou muito.

Olhou pela janela, e teve uma idéia. Se levantou da cama, e correu para o closet.

XxLFxX

Cameron andava com saltos altos no chão esburacado da Elm Street. Já passava da meia noite e poucos carros passavam por ali. Uma viatura da policia passou lentamente em frente a um bar lotado mas não parou. Cameron continuou o caminho andando até o lugar onde Chase tinha dito. Ela desviava de várias coisas que eram consideradas lixo pra ela. Mas que para um mendigo, talvez não fosse.

Encontrou o beco, fechado com um portão a cadeado. Empurrou o portão e percebeu que as correntes que fechavam ambos os lados davam uma fresta enorme pra ela passar.

- Jack? – ela chamou esperançosa.

O lugar estava fracamente iluminado por poucas lâmpadas que haviam ali. Haviam coisas entulhadas em todos os cantos e pessoas dormindo em vários lugares. E em canto viu um homem dormindo no chão.

- Jack?

Ela sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro e pulou de susto.

Era Jack.

- Ele ainda espera a nave voltar.

- Oi. – ela suspirou aliviada. – Se lembra de mim?

- Não. Eu sou psicótico demais pra lembrar o que aconteceu ontem.

- Eu lhe trouxe um presente. – ela esticou um embrulho pardo.

Ele pegou a sacola de papel, e de dentro tirou uma garrafa.

- Vinho fortificado de morango. – ele leu. – Junho de 2006. Boa safra.

Ele devolveu a garrafa a ela.

- O que prefere então? – ela perguntou, ingênua.

- Um paletó. Botas texanas de crocodilo. Uma bela casa em Florida Keys.

- Quanto o Chase lhe pagou? – cortou o papo. – Eu lhe pago o dobro pra me dizer a verdade.

- Já está barganhando?

- Não entendi.

- Raiva. Negação. Barganha. Depressão. Aceitação. Os cinco estágios da morte. Está indo depressa, mas... só tem uma semana pra todos.

Ele andou até uma barraca, e indicou um banco. Cameron olhou. Estava imundo. Não queria declinar da gentileza, mas voltou ao assunto.

- Alguma vez errou?

- Acho que não. Não tenho certeza. Não tenho Tv, nem rádio.

- Certo, então...

Jack lhe esticou uma caneca com um liquido dentro. Ela continuou:

- A verdade é que você não sabe, certo? Você daria o palpite. A pessoa não ia querer saber, e não lhe dariam esmola.

- O que você quer? – ele vociferou. – Preferia ver os números da loteria. Não escolho o que eu vejo. São imagens aleatórias. Por acaso, vi algo sobre você. Eu vejo e digo. Se puder provar que estou errado... se provar um erro meu, mesmo uma vez só, ótimo. Não sou um profeta. Sou um cara normal que tem um palpite uma vez ou outra. Posso procurar uma cama macia e viver minha vida em paz.

- Negócio fechado. Provo um erro seu, e você retira a sentença de morte. – ela concluiu.

- Voltou a barganhar.

- Faça outra previsão. – ela pediu. Ele parou estático. – Anda!

- Eu vejo, eu digo. Você paga.

- Okay, eu posso fazer isto. Certo, então.

Ela procura algo na bolsa e entrega a Jack uma nota. Jack pega e olha par a cima, com se estivesse procurando alto. Murmura coisas incompreensíveis, e Cameron fica ali, aguardando ansiosa.

- Já sei! - Jack gritou.

- Conseguiu?

- Consegui. – ele sorriu pra ela. – Amanha de manhã, haverá um pequeno terremoto em São Francisco.

- A que horas?

- Hora específica é mais cara. – ele riu, e Cameron lhe deu mais dinheiro. – 9:06 da manhã.

Cameron sorriu satisfeita.

- Agora, - Jack começou. – preciso do meu sono de beleza. Cuidado onde pisa ao sair.

- Okay, tchau! – ela se despediu.

Jack se virou, e Cameron seguiu o caminho da saída. Tentando desviar do chão esburacado, tropeçou num buraco, e se apoiou numa parede pra não cair. Deu uma risadinha.

- Então, você previu isso?

- Não. – respondeu Jack. – Sempre tropeço nesse buraco o tempo todo.

- Boa noite! – ela desejou, balançando a cabeça.

_Que dia!_

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Hey, Pipol. Gostaram?

Antes de tudo, preciso agradecer a **Consultora Médica Dra. Poli**, por ter me dado um _help_ fenomenal com a sífilis terciária. Logo vou estar aprendendo tudo sobre medicina. Hihi. Ta vendo Poli, num disse que você é foda! (vide agradecimentos do capitulo 9 de Segunda Chance).

**AGRADECIMENTOS **– relativos ao episódio anterior:

**Lalá** – Não sofra, muié. Ainda tem muito pela frente.

**Mona** – Pois é, Andréa é minha truta. É um pouco meu alter-ego. Assim como Lucca, de Black é o homem dos meus sonhos.

**Naiky** – Pois é, o Chase de manguinhas de fora, é muito bom.

**Cii** – Obrigada pelo "lindo".

E AGRADECIMENTOS AO RESTO DA MULHERADA DA COMU CHAM: **Nessa, Nayla, Mai, Ni, Lais, Flora**, e a maldita da **Lis** – que o lê o capitulo 1 mas não lê o 2!!

**NOTAS**:

Uma ressalva: **Smithsonian** não é invenção minha. De por ele como nome de um hospital centenário, sim. Mas na verdade, ele é uma instituição, que possui 19 museus e 9 centros de pesquisa. Já ouviram falar no Museu de Historia Natural de Nova Yorque? Então, faz parte do grupo.

- O **Round Valley State Park** realmente existe. É um parque. Uma reserva com uns 5.000 acres de mata virgem e um enorme lago de água cristalina que chega a ter quase 6 metros de profundidade e uma infinidade gigantesca de peixes. E lá, você pode pescar, andar de barco (mas sem motor) e pode andar de canoa e caiaque. Você pode também caminhar, andar de bicicleta, andar de cavalo e acampar. É um lugar lindo.

- **Ashley**, irmã da Cam, pra mim, é **Keri Russel**. Lembram dela? A "Felicity"?

- Os "**New Jersey Devils**" são um time de hóquei. Só por que eu adoro hóquei. A temporada 2007-08 tá muita boa pra eles. Foram 13 vitorias em 20 jogos. Tem jogo amanha dia 21 contra os "Pinguins de Pittsburg". E o campeonato vai até abril. "Go Devils!!"

- **ESP** - extrasensory perception - é como é comumente chamado de "Sexto Sentido". Abrange telepatia, clarividência, precognição e psicocinese. E ESPN é um canal da tv paga voltado a esportes. Somente esportes.

- **Florida Keys** é um arquipélago de quase 1700 ilhas na península da Florida. Possui resorts, mansões e belíssimas praias.

- O endereço **Elm com Rosedale**, realmente existe e fica no bairro de Princeton, em New Jersey.

- E **Elm Street** é uma brincadeira, já que tem uma Avenida em Jersey chamada Elm. E coloquei Elm Street. Que é o lugar onde o assassino Freddy Kruger, quando vivo, abusava e matava crianças. Ah, não estou dizendo que a Elm Street do Freddy Krueger é a mesma Elm Street da historia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Capítulo Quatro SEXTA FEIRA

_Disclaimer: House M.D. e suas personagens são propriedades da Fox e de David Shore. _

**CORAÇÕES EM CONFLITO**

By Ligya Ford

**CAPITULO 4**

_Sexta Feira_

_4 DIAS ANTES__…_

Cameron acordou cedo. Era sexta-feira, estava de folga, mas mesmo assim, resolveu manter sua rotina diária.

Foi até a cozinha e bateu um iogurte natural com mel e linhaça, e o bebeu lendo o jornal.

Trocou de roupa, desceu até seu carro e seguiu para a academia.

Andréa estranhou o fato de Cameron estar mais silenciosa que o normal. Ela era sempre bem-humorada e falante logo de manhã. Mas Cameron estava quieta, como se tivesse uma preocupação.

_Ah, é. _ – ela lembrou.

- Você ainda ta pensando naquela historia do mendigo? – ela perguntou, enquanto faziam bicicleta.

- Não. – respondeu rápido. Rápido demais. – Nem lembrava disso.

- Mas... o que você tem então? Parece... preocupada.

- Não é nada. É... – _o que poderia dizer? _- ... é a minha irmã. Foi aniversário do meu pai ontem, e... minha irmã continua... uma vaca.

Andréa riu.

- Todo mundo tem uma vaca na família. – soltou, rindo.

Cameron riu também.

XxLFxX

Voltou pra casa com o maior gás.

Andou até a cozinha, pegando uma garrafa de água na geladeira, esticando o pescoço para ver a horário no relógio do microondas: 09:06 hs.

Sentou na cama, ligou a TV e mudava de canal. Programas infantis, de peculiaridades e nada, ela percebeu. Nenhuma informação.

Os jornais matutinos começavam, e informavam sobre o tempo e os resultados dos jogos da noite anterior.

Cameron sorriu, aliviada.

- É isso! Já teriam interrompido. Ele errou. – ela deu gritos de felicidade. – Oh, meu Deus! Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

Ela se levantou e começou a andar pela casa. Gritando, dançando e dando pulinhos de felicidade. Foi até o closet, e saiu dele com um roupão felpudo nas mãos. Seguiu para o banheiro, rodando o roupão acima da cabeça, rindo de felicidade.

- "_Chegam notícias de um terremoto em São Francisco... ás 9:06 da manhã_..."– Cameron sai do banheiro. O ar de felicidade dela foi-se embora. Ela pára em frente a TV, atônita. – "... _com 3.3 na escala Richter, é um abalo pouco significativo. Daremos outros detalhes na próxima hora. A seguir_..."

Cameron se sentou na cama, pálida e chocada. Sem saber o que pensar, as lágrimas caiam molhando seu rosto.

- Eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrer!...

XxLFxX

- O que é isso? Alguém diz que eu vou morrer na semana que vem, e a minha vida que parecia perfeita até terça-feira passada está parecendo um enorme donut açucarado.

Chase levantou as sobrancelhas.

Cameron havia corrido pra casa dele. Achou que ele entenderia aquela situação absurda. Ele abriu a porta de casa, com o rosto amassado e surpreso ao vê-la ali.

Ela se assustou ao perceber como ele continuava lindo mesmo tendo acabado de acordar.

Chase notou que Cameron estava um trapo. Mesmo cheirosa e bem vestida. Tinha um ar de pleno desespero. Como se ela pudesse desabar a qualquer momento.

Ele a fez sentar no sofá, e lhe trouxe uma manta, a colocando nos seus ombros. A deixou explicar e ela agora falava sem parar.

- Defina donut. – ele disse.

Ela arregalou os olhos, e lhe deu um olhar mortal.

- Por que eu to falando com você? – ela se perguntou alto.

- Não. – ele tentou explicar sua falta de sensibilidade. – É serio. Sua vida tem um buraco? Está faltando algo?

Cameron ainda o olhava, chocada. Por que ele levava tudo na brincadeira?

- Chase, eu vou morrer em uma semana. Em um semana. – ela enfatizou.

- Você não vai morrer.

- Você não sabe.

- Sei sim. Se fosse verdade, saberia. Mas não é verdade.

Cameron fechou os olhos, e resmungou.

- E se for? – ela sugeriu. – E ai? Me diz. Você está sempre tão feliz. Está satisfeito consigo mesmo. Veja este lugar! Ele não tem nada que qualquer um fosse querer. Você é feliz.

- Cam, olha aqui. Relaxa, tá bem. – ele se sentou ao lado dela no sofá. – Você consegue?

- Claro.

- Então, tente sua respiração. Respire profundamente. – ela suspirou alto, de saco cheio. – Não, é serio. Inspire profundamente.

Ela o olhou e o fez.

- Não ficou melhor? Tente de novo. – ela respirou de novo. – É gostoso, não é?

- Oh, Deus! – ela o encarou. – Você tá tentando fazer sexo comigo!

- Não, não estou.

- Porque eu deixei claro que não quero mais fazer sexo com você.

- Você gostava muito de fazer sexo comigo.

- Chase, eu vou me casar com Cal. Sei que é difícil de aceitar isso. Posso estar vulnerável, mas é uma má idéia fazermos sexo e você ficar esperançoso.

- Eu agradeço, mas... Cameron, você é a mulher mais delirante, absorta, egoísta e egocêntrica que eu já conheci.

Cameron assente com a cabeça. Ela estreita os olhos e dá o seu maior sorriso:

- Vamos fazer sexo.

- Eu não quero fazer sexo com você.

- Se você tivesse uma semana de vida, o que faria? – ela perguntou.

- Eu faria... sexo com você.

- Viu? Você... – ela disse suspirando, balançando a cabeça inconformada. Não é isso o que ela quer ouvir.

- Quer saber? Eu não sei. – Chase começou. – Se eu fosse morrer em uma semana, tentaria viver cada momento. Veria as pessoas mais importantes pra mim, e guardaria seus rostos. Eu lhes diria todas as coisas que eu quis dizer, mas sempre tive muito medo.

- Por exemplo?

Chase a olhou fixamente, por alguns segundos mudo. De repente se levantou.

- Não deveria ter essa conversa com o Cal?

- Ele não esta em casa. E ele não gosta de conversar.

- Mas quer ser casar com ele.

- Eu não sei. Eu tenho uma semana. Isso importa?

- Cam, chega! Você não vai morrer!

- Como você sabe?

- Porque é você é quem manda Cameron. Você manda na sua vida. Você faz o seu destino e a sua sorte. Digamos que o profeta estava certo em uma versão do Universo. Pode ter entrado em uma extensão, na qual, nessa versão você, de fato, morre terça feira.

- Okay. – ela tenta conceber aquilo.

- Talvez se você mudar o caminho... você sabe, mudar o caminho em que se encontra... o resultado seja diferente.

- Mas eu trabalhei tanto nesse. – ela choramingou.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Talvez este seja o seu problema. Talvez você... – ele se sentou ao lado dela, e Cameron se levantou em seguida.

- Sabe, acho que... – ela pegou sua bolsa, e foi na direção da porta.

- Aonde você vai? – Chase gritou. – Aonde vai? Pensei que íamos fazer sexo!

Tarde demais, ela bateu a porta.

XxLFxX

Cameron deu um passo para poder ver toda a opulência da mansão de sua irmã. O enorme jardim, e a enorme porta de madeira trabalhada.

- Posso falar com você? – Cameron perguntou assim que Ashley abriu a porta.

- Comigo? – a irmã estranhou. E Cameron balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Okay!

Ela aceitou, desconfiada. Entraram na enorme sala ricamente decorada com flores e um enorme quadro de Ashley com o marido e os filhos.

- Sente-se. – ofereceu Ashley, e se sentou, logo sendo acompanhada por Cameron. Elas ficaram mudas por um momento, e Ashley resolveu quebrar o gelo. – Conseguiu aquele emprego?

- Ainda não sei.

- Certo. Me mantenha informada.

- Claro. – ela respondeu, surpresa. – Ashley... sua vida tem significado?

- O quê?

- Sua vida tem significado? Eu... andei pensando na vida, e no que ela tem significado. Fico pensando na mamãe, e desde que ela morreu, eu, você, papai... nós não parecemos realmente normais. Estamos tentando ser algo que não somos. Faz sentido pra você?

- Então, eu não sou normal?

- Não, não é...

- Eu sou normal. – ela afirmou. – Meus filhos são normais.

- Ashley…

- Tudo bem, Jerry está no AA. Está lidando com o vicio por sexo, mas está superando.

Cameron segurou uma risada, deixando a irmã mais irritada, mas não consegue evitar.

- Sinto muito, mas... Jerry é viciado em sexo? - e riu.

- Não finja que não sabia. Deve ser bom namorar um jogador de beisebol famoso, e atrair toda a atenção, assim como quando éramos crianças.

- Eu? Atraindo a atenção?

- É. Algumas pessoas tem que lidar com a vida real, Allison.

- Vida real? Na sua mansão? Com seus filhos perfeitos e sendo a esposa perfeita?

- O que você quer de mim, Allison? Você quer ouvir todos os problemas da minha vida para se sentir melhor com a sua? Não vou permitir. Quer saber se eu sou feliz? Eu sou. Eu sou feliz. Tudo está lindo no Pais das Maravilhas.

Ela se levantou, dando as costas para a irmã. Cameron foi atrás dela.

- Ashley...?

- Allison, você é medica. Você sabe quando é a sua deixa para ir embora.

Cameron olhou a irmã por alguns segundos, e então deu as costas, saindo pela imensa porta de madeira. Ashley secou as lagrimas, suspirando alto.

XxLFxX

Uma limusine reluzente parou em frente a um elegante prédio de apartamentos. De dentro dela, um homem jovem saiu, entrando rapidamente no prédio.

Em minutos, ele saiu do elevador, cantarolando e abrindo a porta de um apartamento no fundo do corredor.

Ele entrou e ouviu uma musica altíssima, e encontra um apartamento bagunçado. Havia caixas de pizza, copos de plásticos por cima de mesas, lareiras, no chão e nas janelas. Encontrou a noiva sentada no sofá, vestindo uma camiseta velha, uma calça de moleton rosa e óculos de grau, rodeada por comida, revistas e muita bagunça.

- Hey! – Cameron exclamou ao vê-lo.

Cal, chocado, largou sua bolsa de viagem no chão.

Aquela era uma Cameron totalmente desconhecida.

- O que você está fazendo?

- O quê? – ela gritou, sem ouvir o que ele dizia, devido ao som alto.

- Nós temos um gato agora?

- O quê? – ela repetiu.

Ele se aproxima da mesa de centro e alcança o controle remoto, desligando o radio, logo em seguida.

- Uou! – ela suspirou. – Não ouvia essa musica há anos.

- O que está fazendo? Uma viagem à memória de Allison? – ele pegou um "livro do ano", e começa a folhear. – Isto é seu? Cadê você?

- Bem ali. – ela apontou para uma pagina que ele tinha acabado de virar.

Ele voltou a pagina, e não a reconheceu, se não fosse pelo nome dela logo abaixo da foto. Ele viu uma Allison Cameron muito jovem, com uma camisa de banda de rock, óculos e um enorme sorriso, mostrando os dentes brancos.

Ele riu, desacreditado.

- Não. Essa não é você. – ele a olhou, e Cameron imitou o sorriso feliz. Ele olhou novamente para o livro e comparou as duas. Fechou o livro, chocado.

- Algo errado? – Cameron estranhou, ao ver a expressão no rosto dele.

- Tem, Allie. Tem algo de errado. Eu passo uma semana fora, e quando eu volto, você tá toda estranha.

- Estranha?

- É. Você não tomou banho hoje?

- Não tomei, não. Eu acordei e pensei: _puff_, que se dane, eu tô de folga. – ela levantou os ombros.

- Você está fumando?

- É, eu tô fumando. Quer Oreo? – ela esticou pra ele uma travessa de biscoitos recheados.

- Não, obrigado. – disse Cal, ainda surpreso. – E por que está de óculos?

- Porque eu uso óculos, e não coloquei as lentes de contato. Surpresa! – ela sorriu.

- Existe cirurgia a laser, Allie. Você pode resolver isso.

- É, eu posso. – ela concordou. Se moveu no sofá, se aproximando dele. – Nós estamos apaixonados?

Cal a encarou, com a testa estreita.

- O que é? – ela perguntou.

- O quê, Allie? O que é o quê? – Cal perguntou de volta, completamente confuso.

- O que nos une? Me faça rir. Eu tive um dia ruim.

- É óbvio. – ele sorriu.

- O que nos manterá juntos por dez... vinte, ou... trinta anos?

- Bem... você tem um belo traseiro, e... você é engraçada. E também...

- Não. Chega! - ela se revirou no sofá, irritada. – Vou fingir que você não disse isto.

- Bem... – ele tentou.

- E sobre as nossas crenças? Nossos sonhos? Nossos ideais?

- Eu não... Não é um boa idéia, okay?

- O que não é uma boa idéia? – ela perguntou.

- Essa conversa sobre nós. – ele tentou fugir.

- Por quê?

- Porque tá me dando dor de cabeça. E é isto que eu adoro na gente. Não precisamos dessas conversas. – ele disse, e Cameron baixou a cabeça, desolada.

- Já sei. Já sei. Venha comigo. Vou te levar em um lugar. Você vai ver.

XxLFxX

Num gigantesco campo de beisebol, Cal puxava Cameron pelo gramado. Ela vestia um pequeno capacete que lhe cobria as orelhas e segurava um grande taco de madeira.

- Obrigado, George. – agradeceu Cal a um senhor.

- Quando quiser. – o senhor devolveu.

Cameron parou no canto do batedor, enquanto Cal ficava no lugar do lançador. A luz forte dos refletores brilhava iluminando tudo.

- Pronta? – Cal perguntou.

- Acho que é melhor estar.

- Confia em mim!

- Okay! – ela exclamou.

- Aí, vai.

Cal lança, e Cameron erra.

- Boa cortada. Mais uma. Veja a bola no bastão, e gire. Fique solta. – ele ajudou.

- Está bem.

- Pronta?

- Estou com você.

Cal arremessou de novo, e Cameron acertou. A bola bateu e foi longe, mas dentro do gramado.

- Isso ai! – Cal exclamou.

- Certo! – ela gritou, feliz.

- Mais uma. Vamos lá! – ele continuou.

- Pode falar, meu bem. Pode falar. O que é? – ela perguntou.

- O quê? – ele não entendeu.

- Foi uma metáfora, não é? Quer que a gente enfrente ou saia dançando...

- Quando eu falo besteira, ajuda vir aqui e descontar na bola. Sabe, quinze ou vinte minutos disso e se esquece todas as preocupações.

- Sua cura pra minha crise emocional é beisebol. É isso?

Cameron finalmente deixa cair a ficha. Balança a cabeça desnorteada. Tinha vontade de chorar.

- O quê? O quê? – ele se aproximou dela. – Está terminando comigo?

Ela não respondeu, e o encarou, mantendo uma expressão de dor e incompreensão.

- Sabia que há uma fila atrás de mim? – ele começou. – Talvez devia reconsiderar um minuto.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Um minuto é muito tempo pra eu desperdiçar.

Largou o bastão, e caminhou saindo do estádio. Esticou o braço, chamando o primeiro táxi que aparecesse.

- Por um bar mais próximo. – ela disse ao taxista, que apenas arregalou os olhos.

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Okay, o capitulo já tava pronto há um tempo, e não postei por falta de... de cabeça, provavelmente.

Bem, não há notas. Ao menos, nenhuma que me lembre no momento.

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **

**Poli, Ni, Lalah, Nessa ****–**e toda galera que lê. Thank you so much!


End file.
